Snapchat Filters
by Qveen Dree
Summary: Snapchat is one of the most popular apps today, and Rin is going to show Sesshomaru the filters.


This is another Rin and Sesshomaru one - shot! The idea came to me when I was reading the first one - shot I made about them, 'Chocolate Butterflies'. Enjoy!

* * *

Rin sat on the couch on her phone in the penthouse that she shared with her fiance. She had absolutely nothing to do at that moment. She had already finished her planning of the wedding for the day and now as she waited on Sesshomaru she was bored out of her mind. Sesshomaru was finishing up a contract for a merger and it seemed like it was taking him forever to put the finally touches on the contract.

 _'Ugh! Why is there absolutely nothing to do in here?!'_

During the time of their living together, both Sesshomaru and Rin made sure that they put plenty of activities in the house so Rin wouldn't get bored, but at the moment nothing seemed to be that fun. She did't want to watch movies, she didn't want to play with any of the gaming systems, and she definitely didn't want to go workout. So there she sat on her phone slowly reading all the tweets on Twitter.

"I haven't been on Snapchat in a while." She said to herself as she closed out Twitter and went to Snapchat instead. She held her phone an arms length away from herself and held her thumb on the screen where her face was mirrored. Immediately, all of the new filters popped up. She spent about fifteen minutes taking pictures and videos of herself using all of the filters. Rin, just like most females, seemed to like the dog filter and the flower headband filter the most. She couldn't understand why she liked the dog one the flower one was obvious, but it was just something about that dog filter. Maybe it was the fact that Sesshomaru was a dog demon. Yeah, that was definitely the reason why.

Sesshomaru had finally finished the contract and was now in the kitchen getting himself a drink. He could hear Rin laughing and what sounded to be a dog licking something. Curiosity got the best of him and he just had to know what was so funny and where that noise was coming from. He made his way to the living room where Rin was.

"Rin."

She jumped.

"Oh Sesshy you scared me." She laughed "Come get on Snapchat with me." Her small hand patted the spot on the couch next to her.

He came and sat down next to her with his drink in hand.

"What is this Snapchat you speak of?"

Rin rolled her eyes. He was always so proper even when they were alone.

" It's an app and it has this new feature where you can use these cute little filters. I want you to do some with me. " She smiled brightly at him.

Sesshomaru had a hard time telling Rin no when she smiled at him like that. This time he was the one that rolled his and Rin laughed. She knew she had won. Sesshomaru had sat back as Rin postioned her phone and and held her thumb down on the screen where her face was mirrored once again. Seeing as how the dog filter was the first filter to pop that's what she went to. Two pairs of dog ears and snouts popped up matching their faces. Rin had the brown ears and nose while Sesshomaru had the dalmatian ears and nose. It kind of suited him. When Sesshomaru saw the ears and nose on him his face automatically switched to the 'are you serious?' face.

"Rin this is an embarrassment to my kind." he growled out.

She thought it was cute the way he looked, so while he was going on and on about how ridiculous the app was and how the filter was stupid all together, she started to record him and before he noticed she posted it to her story. He was still going so she took that as a perfect opportunity to take a few pictures and videos of him. She laughed.

"Ok baby I understand. Can you at least look at the other filters. They're pretty cool."

"Hn"

Rin giggled like a school girl. She went through all of the filters only staying on the ones she favored the most for a long period of time. Somehow she had got Sesshomaru to be playful and caught it all on camera. She had to remind herself to save all of those pictures and videos before the say was over.

* * *

Later on the night, when Rin got out of the shower she got Sesshomaru on Snapchat taking videos and pictures of himself mainly using the dog filter.


End file.
